RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type)
The RGM-89De Jegan Type (aka Jegan "Four Eyes") is a general-purpose special operations mobile suit based on the RGM-89D Jegan for use by ECOAS. It first appeared in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-89De Jegan Type is a special version of the RGM-89D Jegan used by the Earth Federation's special task group ECOAS, and are deployed in situations where ECOAS missions are expected to involve direct combat with mobile suits. It has a special visor and extra chest armor for increased survivability. The ECOAS Type features the same armaments as the normal Jegan, consisting of a beam saber, a rechargeable energy cap using beam rifle, a three slot hand grenade rack, and a shield that has two two-tube missile launchers built in. The suit could also be outfitted with a bazooka for increased firepower and custom unit with different weaponry do exist. Armaments ;*3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack :The grenades stored in this waist-mounted rack can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. The grenades can also be launched directly from the rack and can function like self-propelled homing missiles as they have their own optical guidance systems. This weapon is replaced by a different kind of grenade rack on Conroy Haagensen's unit. ;*Grenade Rack :The custom Jegan Type used by Conroy Haagensen has a different grenade rack from that of the standard unit. This special grenade rack holds a kind of grenade known as "Fire Nut". :;*"Fire Nut" Grenades ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Jegan is equipped with a single beam saber stored in a recharge rack located in the right hip armor. It features a pair of beam emitters which can be adjusted to a high or low-output mode. ;*Box Beam Saber :Besides the standard beam saber stored in the right hip armor, Conroy's Jegan has another beam saber that is integrated directly into a box-shaped device mounted on its right forearm for quick deployment. ;*Bazooka :In place of a beam rifle, the Jegan can be outfitted with a bazooka. As with its human-sized counterpart the bazooka fires explosive physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. Although it does not have the same penetrative power as a beam rifle, the bazooka does more extensive damage and is easily capable of destroying a mobile suit in one shot or break through the armor of a battleship. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. A shield can be equipped to either arm of the Jegan in order to increase defense against both beam and physical attacks. :;*2-tube Small Missile Launcher ::The Jegan's shield also possesses minor offensive capabilities as it is built with two 2-tube small missile launchers. These small missiles are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapon. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle carried by the Jegan is a rapid fire, short range type. Sensors built into the rifle provide interface between the weapon and the Jegan's camera sensor. ;*Handgun :A weapon used by Conroy's Jegan, it is a shorter version of the Jegan's beam rifle, but still possesses enough power to penetrate another mobile suit's armor and can be used in close combat due to its size. It can be fired in rapid fire mode. Conroy would typically use the handgun when his Jegan's special visor is down for better accuracy. It is stored on the Jegan's lower left leg's hardpoint, when not in use. ;*Dagger Knife :A physical blade that is stored in a sheath located on the left shoulder of Conroy's Jegan. Special Equipment & Features ;*Special Visor :Mounted on the head, the special visor lowers and covers the normal visor of the suit when in use. This special visor is equipped with additional sensors, granting the suit better firing accuracy in mid to long range battle. The visor also improves the suit's ability to search and detect enemy units. :;*Precision Firing Sensor ::The special visor of Conroy's Jegan(ECOAS Type) has an additional precision firing sensor located in the centre. This additional sensor further improves the suit's firing accuracy. History Two RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) were first seen accompanying the Unicorn Gundam toward the wreckage of Laplace. The mobile suits were also seen taking action against the Sleeves interception attack on Laplace. Variants ;*RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS Type (Conroy Haagensen Use) Picture Gallery rgm-89de.jpg|Front (OVA) rgm-89de-back.jpg|Rear (OVA) rgm-89de-conroy.jpg|Front (Conroy Haagensen Custom) rgm-89de-conroy-back.jpg|Rear (Conry Haagensen Custom) jeganECOASconroy.jpg RGM-89De - Jegan (ECOAS Type) - Sensors.jpg|RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) - "Extra Sensors" Jegan ECOAS Type 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) Jegan ECOAS Type 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) Jegan ECOAS Type 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) JEG-EBJ.JPG|ECOAS Jegan on Type 94 Base Jabber JEG-EPC.JPG|Jegan ECOAS CH aims Mega Bazooka Launcher JEG-EPC2.JPG|Conroy Haagensen's Targeting Visor ConroyJegan1.JPG|Jegan ECOAS Type (Conroy Haagensen Use) ConroyJeganAim.JPG|Jegan ECOAS CH Takes Aim JEG-ENZ.JPG|Being hijacked by Neo Zeong's Wired Funnel Bits JEG-ECK.JPG|Conroy utilizing combat knife against NZ's Funnel Bits References 4546434534.png|RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) - Specifications/Design/Summary RGM-89S - RGM-89De - Scan.jpg|RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RGM-89De - Jegan (ECOAS_Type) - Specs Tech Detail Design.jpg|RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Jegan_ecoas.jpg|HGUC Jegan (ECOAS Type) Boxart jeganECOASconroy - data.jpg External Links *RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) on MAHQ.net